Pretty Rhythm Colourful Heartbeat
by MixChick11
Summary: This is a new session of PR, This story takes place where Akamiya Rina finds the world of the prism stars, one night she dreams about being prism queen and is working towards it. she has a mellow feeling and loves people around her but she loves singing/dancing and drawing please try this out and tell me if you like it, thank you :)


Pretty rhythm

Colourful Heartbeat

Prologue

"Minna! Are you enjoying yourself?" the MCs' voice boomed out loud, "well, Welcome to Heartful Beat Session! I'm your MC for today, and lets' get started!" the crowd went wild screaming their hearts out "Today we are here to witness the final of this session, crowing this session Queen! And here are the finalist, Akamiya Rina, singing her top hit 'Bokura wa Ima no Naka de'" she came out and started to dance with beautiful movements

**massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu **

**honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro **

**sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa **

**koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari**

**(wakatteru) **

**tanoshii dake ja nai tamesareru darou **

**(wakatteru) **

**datte sono kurushisa mo mirai **

**(iku nda yo) **

**atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo **

**(kitto ne) kawaritsuzukete (We'll be star!)**

**sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara **

**atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne **

**sorezore no suki na koto o shinjiteireba **

**tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou**

**(kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de **

**(tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de**

"Wonderful beat! Change" she jumped and spun around making music notes pop out, then the background changed and her costume changed! Into a cuter outfit she ended the costume change with a wink

"What! What! What! T-that was super amazing! We have never seen that before! Is it even allowed?! Apparently it is! Sugoi sugoi!" the Mc screamed and so did the audience, they were screaming and some just sat and blinked staring at her, wondering if it really did happen, then when they finally got some sense and they too started screaming

"Shooting star~ Shower !" this time she was holding an arrow and shot it though the sky, then she spun and that's when the shooting start shower behind her started

"Snowflake wonderland~!" she was skating around making a snowflake shape on the ice rink and when she finally finished with the snowflake it started to glow and started shooting small snowflake out, she just continued spinning then suddenly she stopped and jumped making the snowflake to scatter

**kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou **

**ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara **

**sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen **

**kore kara da yo nanimokamo zenbu ga**

**(wakatteru) **

**kanashii toki ni koso ue o muitemiyou **

**(wakatteru) **

**motto subarashiku nare sekai **

**(hoshii nda yo) **

**kagayaki o mune ni yadoshitai kara **

**(gutto ne) kisoiaou yo (We can fly!)**

**furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa **

**hirogaru yo (kimi to) doko made mo **

**furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo **

**shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku**

**(yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de **

**(tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima no naka o**

**yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou) **

**mune no atsusa de norikire (boku no ondo wa) **

**atsui kara (atsusugite) tomaranai **

**mubou na kake? kachi ni ikou!**

**sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara **

**atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne **

**sorezore no suki na koto o shinjiteireba **

**tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou**

**(kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de **

**(tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima o **

**(yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de **

**(tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de**

**kagayaki o matteta**

The crowds went wild, screaming for more "Now that our beautiful finalist has finished we are going to introduce our last finalist Wakanuchi Rima!" the Mc announced

**(A/N she's not really important so I'll skip her and go for the last) **

**Time skip~**

"our winner and Queen for this session is - Akamiya Rina!" the audience went wild

"RINA"

"RINA-CHAN"

The crowds were screaming

"Now that you are the Queen of this session what would you like to say?"

She smiled and took the microphone "what I'd like to say, well, I want to thank everyone for helping get this far with their support! And I-"

"RINA! GET UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my mother yelled

I got up and started to blink "whaa?" my mother stormed into my room and told me to get ready "RINA! I thought I told you to get up! You're going to miss school, if you don't hurry up"

I got up and went into the bathroom, I took my clothes off and started to think about my dream 'hmmm….. that was one weird dream… but it felt amazing, if only I'm that graceful…' I got out of the shower and got changed

"Mama, I'm going now" I told her "I think I'm going to be late coming home today, don't worry if I'm late" my mum just nodded "well, as long as you careful its ok" I nodded and headed out

I looked at the sky and though 'it's a wonderful morning isn't it? I feel kinda lazy but oh well'

"Rina, hurry up we're already late for class" my best friend told me "coming" 'oh, well that dream was just a dream and if I want that to happen I'll work towards it"

**A/N well that's it X3 I just had to get this out; anyway I think you know where this is going right? Well stay tuned~**


End file.
